Ouvre moi la porte qui mène à l'amour et à la vie éternel
by PleasureEternal
Summary: Klaus, Hybride âgé de 1000 ans terrasse Mystic Falls avec ses menaces constantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite blonde au caractère bien trempé lui fera changé d'avis. (Je ne sais pas vraiment quand début l'histoire réellement, désolé pour ce prologue, je ne suis pas très doué pour cela. Toutes mes excuses, rating T pour le moment, mais par la suite rating M !)
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Avides de fictions plus passionnantes les unes que les autres ? Alors, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction.(owi) Cette fiction vient tout droit de ma tête de poisson rouge ^^.

J'écris la plupart du temps en cours (oui je sais que ce n'est pas bien bref. Merci de me faire part de vos avis ou critique sans insulte évidemment.

• Klaus, Hybride âgé de 1000 ans terrasse Mystic Falls avec ses menaces constantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite blonde au caractère bien trempé lui fera changé d'avis. (Je ne sais pas vraiment quand début l'histoire réellement, désolé pour ce prologue, je ne suis pas très doué pour cela. Toutes mes excuses, rating T pour le moment, mais par la suite rating M !) •

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux et les faire souffrir ! è_é

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre 1 Un début à tout

_L'ensemble des personnages appartient à L. J. Smith, je ne suis qu'une pauvre mortelle _

_s'amusant à mes heures perdues à donner vie à des tourments auxquels la fabuleuse écrivaine n'a pas osé livrer ses _

_personnages. Bref, ne me mettez pas en prison. Je vous remercie pour vos tout premier reviews, j'espère de tout mon _

_cœur que cette histoire vous plaira. Un petit merci à Caroline qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! Bref bonne lecture et n'hésitez  
_

_pas à laisser vos avis_

* * *

Point de vue Caroline.

Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher quand j'entendis des pas provenant de ma porte d'entrée, suivis de près par le bruit de la sonnette. Étonnée qu'une personne puisse me rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive, je descendis et alla ouvrir. Je fus choque par le spectacle qui s'offrir à moi. Le voir ici devant ma porte trempé jusqu'au os, ses cheveux châtains d'ordinaire bien coiffé était en bataille, indomptable comme s'il venait de se battre. Son tee-shirt troué a divers endroits. Clignant des yeux pour m'assure que tout ceci était bien réel et que je n'étais tout simplement pas en train de rêvé de lui

- Eh ben ! S'exclama Caroline. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Klaus aurait aimé rester zen et ne rien révéler sur ce qui allait prochainement ce passé mais, les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Je sors d'une dispute acharné avec Rebekah, elle compte attaquée Elena avec mes hybrides et essayé de l'en dissuadé est un vrai parcours du combattant du comprends. Tu as vu Stefan ?

- Oh ! Non je n'ai pas vue Stefan, comme tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi que Stefan est au chevet d'Elena de même que Damon pour la surveillé qu'elle ne fait aucun faux pas lors de sa mutation. Tu sais ce que ta sœur à provoquer en percutant la camionnette de Matt. Répliquai-je d'un ton un peu sec.

- Pourquoi me dit-tu cela sur un ton aussi sec love ? Je ne suis pas tout le temps derrière elle a regardé ses moindres fait et geste.. S'exclama-t-il contrarié.

- Maintenant que tu as vu, que Stefan n'est pas ici. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser en paix et que tu ailles embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Grogne-je.

- Très bien Caroline, fais de beau rêve Sweetheart ! Lui dit-il en faisant ce fameux sourire en coin.

Refermant la porte, je montais les escaliers et empruntait le couloir qui mené à ma chambre. Rejoignant les bras de Morphée en pensant à Klaus et son comportement bizarre.

oOoOoOo

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, il était presque midi. Enfilant un jean et un débardeur blanc. Je descendis me chercher une poche de sang puis je remontais me coiffais et je me maquillais. Il était 11 h 27 quand je quittais ma maison avec mon mp3 dans la veste. Je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et commença à mettre le volume au maximum pour me faire oublier ma conversation de la nuit dernière avec Klaus.

* * *

Point de vue Klaus.

La fixant en train de dormir avec son souffle qui faisait bouger une petite mèche. Je m'approchais du lit en essayant délicatement de repousser la mèche quelque peu rebelle sur le côté et lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt. Je partis en coup de vent de peur de la réveiller. Je me dirigeai vers ma demeure en repensant a tous les événements qui se sont déroulé aujourd'hui. Pourquoi m'étais-je rendu chez Caroline alors qu'elle ne m'aurait avancé a rien ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à garder ce que Rebekah comptait faire au double lorsque j'ai vu sa tête d'ange ? Vraiment pathétique, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te rend complètement folle cette petite Caroline. Me disait ma conscience depuis que j'étais rentré au manoir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ce qui était plutôt quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans cette maison. Je m'approchais de la table du salon et remarqua un bout de papier griffonner par l'écriture d'Elijah.

_« J'ai réussi à tenir Rebekah à l'égard avec Kol mais, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps avant que Bekah se décide de _

_revenir. Dépêche-toi Nik ! Elijah. »_

Je remerciai intérieurement Elijah d'avoir écarté ma sœur pour un bon moment j'espère mais, je lui en voulais aussi d'être parti maintenant alors que j'avais besoin de ses précieux conseils. Je me sentais seul dans cette grande demeure sobre. Je décidais de prendre une douche rafraîchissante qui dura plus de 20 minutes. Je sortis et ramassai mes « vêtements » que j'avais négligemment posé en boule par terre. Comment j'avais fait pour me présenter devant ma blonde dans cette infâme tenue


End file.
